Seven Minutes
by philosophical zombie
Summary: Everyone is at a sleepover playing a certain little game. PxR  I do not Own Tokyo Mew Mew Or its Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty- This isn't the first story I've done, just the first I've published!**

**Taruto- Hey I'm in it! :D**

**Purin- Me too, Taru-Taru! *glomp***

Midorikawa Retasu had to suffer through the game. What game you may ask? First you should understand that she was at a sleepover with the other Mews, the aliens, Ryou, and Keiichiro(who were only visiting, after the games, the boys have to leave). The game was Ichigo and Purin's idea, of course. The game: Seven Minutes in Heaven. In other words for those who do not know what it is, it's where two people woth the same color paper are locked in a closet for seven minutes.

"Up next is... BLUE!" Purin cheered. The boy and girl with the blue paper happened to be Zakuro and Keiichiro, they both stood and squeezed into the cramped closet. Purin giggled as she watched the clock. But from what the others were aware of, was that neither Zakuro nor Keiichiro were making a sound.

"Time's up!" Purin cheered and opened the door. Zakuro and Keiichiro were apparently using sign language to communicate. Everyone sighed as Purin reached into the hat for the next color.

Retasu's heart was beating rather loudly, and looked at her paper, which happened to be green. She was curious as to who would be her partner. At first she assumed that with her luck, it would be Ryou, even though that her feelings for him disappeared when he began dating Minto.

Pai looked at his paper, green. He was at once, lost in thought. _Just like the color of her hair._ Pai's thought caught him off gaurd, his cheeks turned a light red within moments.

"Green!" Purin cried cheerfully, waving the paper around like a maniac. Both Pai and Retasu's face turned beet red when they realized when their color was called. Their faces became even darker when they realized that they were eachother's partners.

Retasu could tell that Ichigo was literally biting her entire tongue, trying not to laugh. If only Kisshu and Taruto had done the same...

Retasu entered the closet quietly, with her head down. Pai simply just walked in with a regular expression on his face. Once the door was locked, Retasu slid down and hugged her knees to her chest. Pai sat down next to her, and sighed. Retasu's heart was beating irregularly fast, "I can hear it." Pai said quietly. She looked at him, flushing from the scalp to the chin.

"G-Gomen-nasai Pai-san..." Retasu mummbled. Pai tilted his head, "Why?" he asked. She bit her lip, "I-I guess I'm just used to saying it." she said quietly. He gently moved the green lock of hair that covered her blue eyes. Retasu looked at him, "...Pai...san..." And just after she whispered his name, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back slowly, her heart rate exceeding over a hundred thousand, most likely. Pai wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

They pulled away for a moment, Pai lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "I always have this weird feeling when I'm with you." he said to her, "Everytime I see you smile, I smile, but if you're sad, I am as well." Retasu nodded, "The same here, sometimes I'll think in the middle of the day and wish that I could see you... Pai-san, I think... I-I..." _Why can I not say it?_ Pai lifted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers, "Say it." he whispered to her lips.

"I love you."

Pai grinned and kissed her again, "I love you t-"

"TIME'S UP!" Purin yelled and opened the door, revealing a bright red Retasu and a cursing Pai. Everyone was silent, of course with the exception of Taruto and Kisshu, who were laughing histerically. The only thought going through their minds was 'Who would've thought?'

**Kitty- Well, I feel like I've accomplished something ^.^**

**Masaya- Why am I not in it?**

***Kisshu glares at Masaya***

**Masaya- I think I'll leave now O.O**

**Kisshu- Wow, Pai might have a chance to lose his virginity.**

**Pai- Funny; You think I'm a virgin.**

**Everyone- O.O**

**Kitty- Um... Okay... Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty- hmm, another chapter?**

**Retasu- Pai-san and I are in this one?**

**Pai- Yeah.**

**Kitty- You two are the main characters! :D**

Retasu changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, still feeling slightly mortified that everyone caught her. Her once light face turned dark red again, especially when she remembered the feeling of kissing him. It felt as if her stomach no longer held her insides, but just a bunch of butterflies. She quickly removed her braids, allowing her hair to flow in waves to her waist. She joined the other girls in the sleepover.

Pai, however was in the ship, reading something. Kisshu wormed his way inside, "So, how was it with you and Retasu?" he asked, grinning. "Is it any of your business?" Pai replied, still trying to read. Kisshu chuckled, "I just thought that it would be absolutely mortifying that you two got caught in the middle of kissing." he shrugged. Pai looked at him, "Not anymore that you and Ichigo?" Kisshu flushed, "That was an accident, I fell and I didn't mean for my hand to land on her-"

"WOAH! Remember, Kitty rated this for K+, not T." Taruto covered Kisshu's mouth before he said the last word. Pai sighed and stood, "I'll be back in a moment." he said and teleported. Pai had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to see Retasu again.

Retasu was sitting on the balcony of Minto's room. She wanted to see Pai again, but her heart felt better now that she told him of her feelings. She smiled, remembering him saying the same thing to her. She looked up to see Pai floating on the other side of the balcony railing. She held her hand out to him, telling him to be on the other side with her. Pai smiled and teleported to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Retasu was blushing furiously, but she smiled.

She looked up and pointed at the stars, Pai looked up as well. They both smiled, and they did so even more when a shooting star streaked across the sky. "Make a wish." Retasu said quietly. Pai grinned, "It's already come true." he whispered in her ear. Retasu blushed and let her hair cover her eyes. He brushed the hair from them, and kissed her.

_I wish this could never end._ And that was Retasu's wish.

**Kitty- I feel like I didn't write enough D:**

**Ichigo- Are you kidding me? That was cute! So what?**

**Kisshu- Why does it seem like the world is gonna end?**

**Retasu- Why do you say that?**

**Kisshu- Pai was smiling.**

**Pai- Kisshu?**

**Kisshu- Yeah?**

**Pai- Shut up.**


End file.
